


Back Against The Wall

by Inte1eon



Series: Echoverse [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Drabble, Duelling, Flashbacks, Gen, Headcanon, Other, Post-Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inte1eon/pseuds/Inte1eon
Summary: (Echoverse Snapshot) The formula came to her head upon seeing the Speed Spell.
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Izayoi Aki
Series: Echoverse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734490
Kudos: 2





	Back Against The Wall

_ With her back already against the wall, Akiza drew her card. The card was Speed Spell - Angel Baton. The formula came to her head upon seeing the Speed Spell. She would break out Black Rose Dragon before summoning a secret weapon given to her before the baton pass. _

_ "I summon the Tuner Monster, Witch of the Black Rose!" Akiza declared, setting her card on the Duel Disk. _

_ From the portal came a young female Spellcaster with long wavy purple hair and light green eyes. The girl wore a gothic lolita-style outfit complete with purple roses on the front of the dress. In her hand was a wooden wand with a blue gem on the tip. _

_ "And this witch allows me to brew up her effect," Akiza continued. "She lets me draw one card from my Deck." _

_ Lady luck smiled upon Akiza, and she revealed her card to be Rose Fairy. Witch of the Black Rose twirled her wand, letting violet stardust trail from the gem. _

_ "Because Rose Fairy came from my Deck to my hand through a card effect, I can Special Summon her!" she declared. _

_ Out from the portal to the right flew in a small fairy pink in color with a red rose for hair. The fairy wore only red gloves and boots on her body. _

_ "Next, I activate the Speed Spell, Angel Baton!" she continued. _

_ With the necessary Speed Counters lit up on the screen, Andre predicted that something big was coming. Half Counter and Wicked Rebirth got drawn from Akiza's Deck. Glow-Up Bulb got sent to the Graveyard. _

_ "Now, level four Witch of the Black Rose! Tune with level three Rose Fairy!" Akiza exclaimed. _

_ Rose Fairy flew into the air on her command while Witch of the Black Rose changed into four white stars. The stars changed form to cybernetic green rings. Rose Fairy flew into the rings and changed into stars. _

_ "Let chilling flames engulf the entire world!" she signaled. "Pitch-black flower, open up!" _

_ Akiza's ace emerged from the flash of white light. _

_ "I Synchro Summon Black Rose Dragon!" the redhead heralded. _

_ The dragon let out a roar to signal her arrival and stared down the opposing Turbo Duelist. Andre recognized this monster as the card that gave her the past title of the Black Rose Witch. _

_ "I'm not done yet! Next, I activate the Trap Card, Star Siphon!" she stated next, her Trap activating from face-down position. "When a Synchro Monster is summoned to the field, I can summon a Star Siphon token. This token allows me to switch the level of the token with the selected Synchro Monster." _

_ Both monsters became transparent and the level swap was successful. _

_ "By sending the top card from my Deck to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon Glow-Up Bulb from there," she continued, further working her plan by discarding one card from her Deck. _

_ A brown bulb came into the field and opened one purple eye upon entry. _

_ "I tune the level seven Star Siphon token with my level one Glow-Up Bulb!" Akiza declared, both monsters becoming Synchro Material. _

_ Imagine everyone else's surprise when the next words that came out of her mouth sounded familiar. _

_ "Clustering wishes become a new shining star!" she signaled. _

* * *

_ "No way!" Crow exclaimed back at the bench. _

_ "Don't tell me!" Leo realized. _

_ "Is that..." Luna began, initially unable to believe it. _

* * *

_ "Become the road its light shines upon!" she finished. _

* * *

_Yusei gave off a confident smile. Not only did she made sure his plan took Team Unicorn by surprise, but he was also proud of how she was holding up. He knew he made the right choice in giving her one of his cards._

_'Go for it, Akiza!' he encouraged in his mind._

* * *

_"I Synchro Summon Stardust Dragon!" Akiza heralded._

_From glittering white starlight, Yusei's ace monster took flight._


End file.
